


Kiss It Better

by ultsmrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Foreplay, Maybe a bit of edging, Oral Sex, Penetration, Slight Bondage, Smut, its just very sweet and long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: It's yours and Jaehyun's two year anniversary, and you go to a hotel to celebrate, and maybe try something new.
Relationships: Jung Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> It's the way I started writing this at 9:15pm and finished three hours later. 
> 
> But, yeah. It's been two whole years since I started ulting Jaehyun on Nov 16th 2018. I remember choosing that date because my birthday is the month after, and I thought it to be cute to remember a date I started ulting him with the day of my birth. So, yeah. 
> 
> Not to be gushy over Jaehyun but I truly do love him. I always say, he's the perfect guy but so.. unattainable. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! The song that I listened to for three hours straight whilst writing this, lol, is Kiss It Better by Rihanna. So, if you wanna listen to that song and immerse yourself, go right ahead! Don't forget to leave your kudos and comments, and find me on my twitter (at)suhnsetz if you wanna follow me! <3
> 
> That's it! Enjoy!!
> 
> \- Dee

The bathroom echoes with the sound of running water, as you stand in front of the full body mirror above the sink applying your nightly skincare routine, clad in a pair of black booty shorts and your matching black bra and, beyond the frosted glass, your boyfriend Jaehyun takes a shower.

It was your anniversary, you had been together for two whole years, and Jaehyun had sprung a surprise on you -- a night at a fancy hotel, away from the boys, just the two of you, silky sheets and pillow talk. Because, whilst you did enjoy the carnal companies of your boyfriend, it was incredibly more awkward to have to do it very quietly, with his roommate Jungwoo sleeping in the bed across the room, the light-sleeper doomed to awake at any moment and see something he wouldn’t be able to look either of you in the eye for. 

Your fingers glide softly along your skin, rubbing in the cream as your eyes occasionally wander to the frosted glass. You drink in Jaehyun’s silhouette every so often, all one-hundred-and-eight-four, or so he made you believe, centimetres just a few steps away from you. A part of you wanted to go beyond the frosted glass and join him, yet you’d already gotten half dressed and besides, the two of you planned to do plenty of other things beyond shower sex.

Jaehyun had been playing music from his phone as he showered, and as the song changed to a song the two of you loved, and frequently made love to, came on, you reached over and turned the volume up slightly. Almost immediately, Jaehyun started to sing along, his voice low. Your teeth graze along your bottom lip as you stand there, listening to his sultry baritone voice recite the words to your favourite song. Of all the things you loved about the man, his voice was a strong contender. 

It had an instant calming effect, and Jaehyun knew that. Jaehyun also knew how much his voice could turn you on whenever it dropped an octave or two, and so as the chorus of the song hit, his voice did just that. Your tongue pressed against the roof of your mouth as you let out a soft hum, returning to rubbing moisturiser over your body. 

The water soon cut off, as the frosted glass screen opens and you watch as Jaehyun steps out, your eyes subconsciously wandering down his sculpted frame, drinking in the beads of moisture that formed over his skin as you bit down on your lip softly.

“Ah, ah.” Jaehyun hums, a smirk forming overs his lips as he grabs the towel from the heated rack, wrapping it around his waist. You quickly look away, a blush on your cheeks as Jaehyun hums again. “No peeking.”

“I can’t help it.” You mumble. Your eyes flicker back to his body again, and since you were no longer able to stare at him so intimately, looking at his abs would have to suffice; your second favourite thing to look at. As you rub the moisturiser into your neck, tilting back your head and closing your eyes, Jaehyun took the few precious moments he had to drop the towel and put on his grey sweatpants. 

Putting the towel on his shoulders, the roles now reverse and Jaehyun leans against the wall of the large black-marbled bathroom, his eyes drinking you in. The way your fingertips glide over your skin as you softly hum with each caress, Jaehyun pokes his tongue against the inside of his cheek, knowing that you knew that he was watching you.

“No peeking.” You say in a low, sultry tone, matching his voice almost exactly. You even had his smirk too, as your fingers dip again into the cream and your fingertips begin to make small dots on both of your cheeks, your forehead, your nose and your chin, which you then rubbed in slowly.

“I can’t help it.” Jaehyun flirts, walking over to you. His arms snake around your waist, resting against the skin of your bare stomach as his lips glide against your shoulder. You tilt your head to the side, giving him ample space to place his kisses. You let out a soft hum, biting your lip as his fingertips rub small circles on your stomach.

“God.” He says, speaking with each kiss. “You are so beautiful.”

You let out a small laugh. “Can I at least finish my routine first?”

Jaehyun hums against your skin, and you feel his smirk as his lips move up to your neck and his fingertips threaten to cross the hem of your shorts. Your breath hitches as his lips gracefully glide across your neck, sucking and nibbling every so often. You bit your lip again, your eyelids driftling closed as his fingertips push through the hem of your shorts and, rather than crossing over your panty line, his hand glides over the material and he begins rubbing it against your covered lips. Your head tilts back, resting against his bare chest as you focus on the way he touches you so gently.

Suddenly, he pulls his hand away from the slowly dampening fabric of your panties. His lips unsuction themself from your neck. Your eyes snap open and you let out a squeak as he grabs your hips and spins you around, pushing your ass up against the marble counter. Your arms snaking around his neck, Jaehyun lets out a low chuckle before his hands reach under your thighs and you’re lifted onto the counter, Jaehyun pressing his body against yours and, due to the fact he never wore underwear to bed, you could already feel him starting to harden. 

Bringing his lips close to your ear, he licks his lips before letting out a low whisper: “ _ No _ .”

He then brings his face back and, not a second later, pushes his lips against yours. His hand finds its way back to its original place, as his other grips your thigh. As for your hands, one remains on the back of his neck, your nails softly scratching at the small space as another hand is hidden within his deep brown locks, fingertips twisting and turning against the damp head of hair. As Jaehyun’s hand continues to rub you through your panties, you roll your hips against his fingers and let out a soft moan against his lips, his touch sending shockwaves through your veins.

Jaehyun takes the dominant lead, his tongue pushing past your lips and into your mouth. Your tongues swirl around each other, as Jaehyun’s hand continues to glide and circle over the fabric, his fingertips occasionally pressing against the place where, just under the dampened black fabric, your clit was beginning to throb, begging for his touch.

Jaehyun slides his tongue out of your mouth as he pulls his lips from yours. A slick string of saliva leaves with him, which drops against your plump lips. Jaehyun smirks, using his thumb to wipe away the trail before the hand that gripped your thigh brushes into the space between your legs and he pushes, seperating your legs a bit more. Then, hitching a hand around your leg, he pulls you towards him so that, once he removes his hand from inside your shorts, you can feel his semi-hardened cock press against you. Jaehyun’s eyes remain on your face as you bite down on your bottom lip once again, a moan slipping past your teeth. He chuckles, before his lips start working on your neck again, his hand gripping the underside of your thigh as he lifts your leg slightly before he starts to roll his hips against yours.

His lips make sweet work against your skin, kissing every available bit of skin he could reach. Your neck, already littered with his marks, moving down to your collabone and leaving a few more. You press your head back against the mirror, his name slipping out in a mixture that was more of a whine than a moan. Jaehyun smirks against your skin before making the point to thrust his hips a little harder against you, the tip of his clothed cock poking against your clothed folds, sending more shockwaves through you.

As his lips glide away from your collarbone onto the soft skin of your breast, which he begins to start licking at every so often between every kiss and every suck, you reach a hand up to unclasp your bra. Yet, he stops you, his hand clasping yours as you held onto the clasp of your bra. He removes his lips from your breast, not moving his head away as he looks at you with eyes clouded with lust.

“No.” He whispers, pulling your hand away and putting it back on the countertop, his hand holding it in place. “This is just the foreplay, babe.”

He knows that he’s made you ready to beg for him, so, rather than indulge in your pleasures and ravage you on the countertop, he simply… stops. His hands let go of you, his body moves away from yours. He’s got you right where he wanted you to be; a heaving mess, with fully damp panties and your walls begging to be pounded against. He knows how much you’re silently pleading for him to come back to you, to finish what he had started, but that wasn’t what Jaehyun was going to do. 

You would get your pleasure, sure. But, you would have to beg for it a little more, first. And he was making it increasingly easy, as your eyes flicker down to his sweats, where he was now fully hardened, his tent taunting you. A devilish smirk plasters onto his lips, and he hums.

“You can carry on with your routine now, baby.”

He then left the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. You let out a huff as your tongue pressed against the inside of your cheek. The two of you both knew that your nightly skincare routine was now the farthest thing from your mind, and that he simply said that to tease you further. Fine, you thought to yourself as you hopped off of the counter, a glint of determination in your eye.

If he was going to drive you crazy, you were going to do the same exact thing back to him. 

Spying his shirt on the floor by the shower, you walk over and put it on. You button it up just to the point that your bra is exposed, cleavage in full view. You smile to yourself. This was good, but you were going to push it one step further. You roll your shorts down your legs, dropping them on the floor. Taking a look at yourself in the mirror, taking in how your panties can be seen through his shirt and how your cleavage pops, a smile forms on your lips. 

That was it.

Spinning on your heels, you make for the bathroom door. As you step onto the carpeted flooring of the bedroom, your ears catch onto soft groans and, as you step around the corner, you smirk at the sight of your boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed, a hand gripping the bedsheets as the other is on his cock, tugging gently. His head is tilted back, eyes shut as low grunts and groans slip past his lips, beads of sweat forming on his body. 

“Starting without me, are we?” You hum, as Jaehyun’s eyes snap open and he brings his head down to meet your eyes. You give him a moment to drink in the sight of you, his eyes scanning your body. He always loved to see you in his shirt, and he especially loved fucking you in it, so the sight of you now sent a curse slipping off of his tongue along with a hitched breath, as he continues to get himself off.

As you start walking over to the bed, you barely take a step before he grunts out a low: “Don’t move.”

Your eyes fixate on the way his hand rubs up and down his length as at slow tempo, with each pump he makes a noise as his eyes stay fixated on your breasts, focusing on the way they threaten to burst out from your bra. He wanted nothing more than to grab at them, squeeze and play with them and run his lips and tongue along them, the idea was driving him insane.

Your smirk only grows as he tells you to wait, and as he continues to get off to the sight of you, you decided to give him quite the show. You lean against the wall seductively, your back arching as a hand lifts up the bottom of his shirt slowly, exposing your panties. The other hand slowly pushes past the hem, which Jaehyun lets a low, long groan at the sight of. 

Resting your head back against the wall, a low whine slips through your teeth, as with each time Jaehyun’s hand pushed slowly up and down his pulsating length, the more you began to run your finger slowly up and down between your folds, mimicking his actions from the bathroom. 

You never took your eyes off of each other as you each pleasured yourselves, wanting for nothing more than to be together as one. Jaehyun’s mind races with images of fucking you, pushing your body against the bed as he thrusts himself into you or pleasures you with his tongue; he wanted you to scream his name loud enough for the whole country to hear, to be smothered between your thighs. And you want nothing but that, for his hands to be grabbing you in just the right places, for his kisses to drive you to the point of insanity over and over again. 

Your eyes fixated on his cock, your walls close as you reach the point of climax just as he reaches his, his cum spouting out of his tip and falling onto his fingers like a volcano erupting as another curse passes his lips in a whine. Just like he had, as your walls tighten against your fingers, you not only let out a breathless curse, yet you also say his name in a sweet whine.

That’s when he lets out a low snarl and says: “Get over here.”

You bite your lip, humming gleefully as you walk over to the bed. But, before you can lower your panties and set yourself on his lap to grind out another climax, Jaehyun grabs your arm and pulls you forward as he stands. He then spins you and, with your back against the bed, pushes you. You fall back against the sheets, a sigh escaping your lips as Jaehyun spreads your legs and moves his head down to pull your panties down with his teeth, using his hands when they reach your kneecaps. Your hands reach for his hair again, but Jaehyun grabs at your wrists and force your hands down, holding them above your head, and he snarls again.

“No touching.” He says, lips inches from your face. Placing a sudden, rough kiss to your lips, he stands up. He walks over to the table across the room, where he’d left his suit tie. He grabs it, holding it up for you with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. You hum, nodding. The two of you had discussed the idea of spicing things up - like they weren’t hot enough already - and Jaehyun had confessed that he’d always wanted to tie somebody up. He asked if you were willing to try it, and you admitted that whilst you were a little scared to, you would try it nonetheless.

This night, would be the night you tried it. Jaehyun comes back over to the bed, playing with the tie between his fingers as he walked over to the headboard and tying one end of the makeshift retraint tightly against the cedar. You quickly join him, crawling up to the headboard and when you reach him, Jaehyun grabs your wrists, holding them together as he wrapped the tie around them three times before tying it tightly. 

“Hey.” You say softly, a slight pout on your lips as you looked at him seriously. “You’ll go gentle, right?”

A smile crosses his lips, as Jaehyun leans down and presses a kiss against your forehead. “Of course. If you want to stop, tell me.”

You nod, the two of you understanding each other. Jaehyun then starts moving and so do you, moving yourself to be more central on the bed. At the end of the bed, Jaehyun then reaches over and grabs your ankle, jerking your legs apart. He climbs onto the bed, approaching you. Then, as he grabs your legs to fold them inward into a birthing position, his hands slide up to your hips as his head bends down and you feel his breath against your folds. A soft sigh escaping your lips, a tingle vibrates through your body as he begins to eat you out, his tongue gliding between your soft folds until he reaches your clit, in which he starts to suck gently, lapping at it like a kitten to milk.

You gasp as his tongue swirls against you, his name pushing past your lips in another whine, this one louder than the last. He laughs, vibrating against your clit as you start to moisten again, loins beginning to stir. He reaches up with the hand that held his cock and, with a sweet hum, first rubs his thumb over your lips before he pushes his fingers inside your mouth, waiting for you to taste him. You lap up his taster like one would indulge in the free samples in the store, swirling your tongue around his fingers as you sucked every bit of his cum from his fingers, lathering in the salty taste.

Once his fingers were wet enough, he quickly pulls them from your mouth as he pulls his mouth from between your legs, and without missing a beat he takes advantage of how much you were already dripping for a second time to slide his fingers inside of you, his face hovering over yours as he watches the way your face contorts with pleasure, wriggling under his grip on your hip as your nails dugs into the palms of your hand.

“That’s it,” Jaehyun hums, his fingers sliding slowly in and out of you as a string of curses, and his name, spills from your mouth again and again, each word getting louder and, with you increasing in volume, he only increases his tempo, his thumb pressing against your sensitive clit as you slowly approach your second climax. “Keep saying my name, just like that. Tell me how much you need me, how much you want me. Beg for me, baby.”

He hovers over you, one hand between your legs with the other wrapped around himself again, stroking himself and getting himself ready for the final round. You writhe under his restraints, pulling so harshly you worried you’d either break the headboard or your wrists. But, the pleasure overwhelmed the pain, as you were fast approaching your second climax and began to tremble.

“Please,” you beg, whining as you started to heave. Jaehyun could feel you were about to burst, so he began to slow down his tempo before eventually pulling his fingers out altogether. He brings his fingers to his lips, sucking on them just like you had done for him. You squeeze your eyes shut, wincing as you held back the floodgates as best you could.

“Please, let me feel you inside me.”

He lets out a low chuckle, already setting himself up at your entrance. Grabbing your legs, his hands slide under your thigh as he pushes your body upwards. He then looks down at you, taking in your damp-with-sweat face, the tears stinging your eyes and your plump lip from where you had been sucking on it all night, and says: “Of course.”

He then slides himself in slowly, his ears drinking in the loud moan of his name that escaped your lips. He grabs your hips to keep himself more stable and, when you’ve adjusted yourself to his girth, he begins thrusting. The two of you are on unsynched climaxes, but with every thrust and buck of his hips against you, he insists you held on and wait for him, as there was nothing more sweeter than the two of you reaching climax at the same time, your fluids mixing together like a cocktail.

Your back arches, nails continuing to dig into your hands so hard it was beginning to sting, as you continued to heave and scream under his grip and gaze. You were doing everything in your power to hold yourself back and keep yourself from finishing first, but it was getting harder and harder to hold yourself back. You start splutering incoherent words before eventually you managed to say: “I’m gonna-  _ fuck _ !”

You were too late to warn him, your walls suddenly slamming closed as you came for a second time. You let out a sigh, slightly dissapointed as you rest your head against the sheets. But then, a few seconds after you, Jaehyun reached his second climax, his load releasing hot inside of you. He breathes heavily as he towers over you, shaking slightly as he brings a hand up to your face, caressing your cheek gently. He then gives you a gentle smile.

“You did so well.” He says, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead as he loosens your restraints. He gently pulls you up, bringing your arms down as he looks down at your hands, slightly bleeding from where your nails had just broken the skin, and your red wrists. He frowns, sighing gently as he brings your palms up to his lips and gently kisses them, before doing the same to your wrists.

“Does it hurt?” He asks softly, and you nod shyly. He sighs again, getting off of the bed and gently pulling you up with him. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do that again-”

“No.” You interrupt. “I enjoyed it.”

“You did?” He asks, and smiles when you nod. Taking your hand, he starts leading you towards the bathroom. “Okay. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

And so, you were back in that room again. This time no longer close in the sense that he was turning you on again, but in the innocent sense of him tending to you. You sat cross-legged on the counter as Jaehyun gently rubs your sore wrists under cold water, continually tell you how great you were in there, how happy he was that you enjoyed it as much as he did, and asking if one day the two of you could try it again. You accepted such an invite, with him promising to be a little gentler. You lean your head against his shoulder with a sigh, eyes slowly drooping closed as you grew tired.

“Baby.” He says, leading his head against yours with a soft smile. “You’re tired?”

You hum in response, yawning after as if to rub it in. He hums, turning off the faucet before he scoops you up gently, carrying you bridal-style out of the bathroom.

“Then let’s go to bed.” He says, walking over to the bed and setting you down gently on the sheets. As he walks around the bed to climb under the covers on the other side, you quickly scramble under the covers first, your body melting against his side as he brings you closer to snuggle him. 

With your head laying on his bare chest, you can hear his heartbeat thudding strongly in his chest. You can see the cityscape outside of the window, the neon signs and lights in windows twinkling like stars. You can smell his scent, the mixture of sex and sweat, that smelt incredibly sweet mixed also with his natural peachy scent. You can feel his fingertips brush against your back and the vibrations of his chest as he softly spoke to you, wishing you goodnight on an anniversary you’re sure not to forget in a long while.


End file.
